


Coven Notes: Your Hand in Mine 'Verse

by CJAcrologic



Series: your hand in mine [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Guide, M/M, Notes, Vampires, chart, soul mates, your hand in mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJAcrologic/pseuds/CJAcrologic
Summary: Here's a more in-depth guide to "we lay here for weeks and for hours (your hand in mine)"! There are spoilers ahead! Please read the main story before reading this
Series: your hand in mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676656
Kudos: 36





	Coven Notes: Your Hand in Mine 'Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the guide to the Your Hand in Mine 'Verse! I'm your host, Cody, and today we'll be going through what the different generations are, a map of the Soul Bonds (so far!!) and the different vampire's powers! 
> 
> UPDATE: I FIGURED OUT HOW TO ADD A PICTURE WE NOW HAVE THE FAMILY TREE IN THE FIC!! chapter 2 is now deleted! 
> 
> Read at your own risk since there will be spoilers or things that will be explained in later works, but not yet (example: we haven't seen every vampire's power in "we lay here," but you'll see it in this guide) I'm specifically NOT adding big developments that will happen later, so as far as spoilers go they won't be too bad!

Here's a map of the Soul Bonds and Sire Lineage (and maybe a spoiler!) that we've seen so far in "we lay here" 'verse

Black lines are Sire lineage 

Orange are platonic/regular Soul Bonds 

Pink is they’re dating but not mated or Bonded

Red is a True Soul Bond/Mates 

Green is a familial/parental Soul Bond 

(remember, this is not the end-all-be-all! there's more coming ;) )

* * *

## Vampire Lineage Notes: 

They are essentially a type of magic creature, I suppose, where they “play by different rules” than humans do. They are undead in the sense that they do not rely on bodily functions (like breathing, heartbeat, ect (just go with me on this)) but they are still living because they react to their environment, they need to eat, they can reproduce, ect. 

Borne Vampyres (BV) are the last of the Vampyre species. They were born like humans from two Vampyre parents, they were not bitten and turned. Therefore, their venom is undiluted. They are weak to silver, religious imagery, sunlight, and they cannot cross running bodies of water, but they are able to survive those conditions for up to a minute. They are nocturnal, but they don’t need to sleep during the daytime (most of them choose to anyway because they like sleeping, don’t you?) 

Notable BVs: Doyoung, Johnny, Heechul

2nd Generation Vampires are people who have been turned into a vampire directly from a Borne Vampyre. (Heechul mentioned being a DC or a Direct Changed) They have all the abilities a BV does where they have a Power and need to drink blood to survive, but they are slightly weaker since their bodies were originally human. They’re slightly more susceptible to weaknesses like silver and sunlight, though they also don’t need to sleep through the day. 

Notable 2nd Gens: Yuta, Taeyong, Jaehyun 

3rd Generation is a vampire turned from a 2nd Gen. So they’re another degree of separation away from the original species of Vampyre. They do still get a power to the same degree as BVs and 2nd Gens, but they aren’t as resilient to vampire weaknesses and they do need more blood to satisfy them. 

Notable 3rd Gens: Jungwoo, Mark 

4th Generation vampires are more along the lines of like a “typical” vampire. Nowadays, most Covens are made up of 4th Gen or younger since they’re more likely to branch off and start their own family. Need more blood to satisfy their hunger, weak to the sun and cannot stay awake throughout the day (Literally, Donghyuck and Sicheng sleep from sunup to sundown - they physically cannot stay awake). At this point, they still have a Power but it is typically a passive action. 

Notable 4th Gens: Donghyuck, Sicheng 

## Venom notes: 

Stronger the higher the vampire is in lineage 

Gives humans a high when they’re fed from 

Now that they’re a complete coven, it also has the power to heal 

This means it also has the power to keep humans from aging 

To turn someone: drain completely of blood, allow venom to fill the body enough to replace blood, establish a Sire Bond so the new Childe doesn’t go insane (step 4 is nap for like a day or two) 

## Character info: Vampires 

Doyoung 

  * A Borne Vampyre 
    * This means he was part of the actual Vampyre species and is one of the oldest and strongest 
    * About 1150 years old 
    * An Elder
  * Co-head of the Kim/Suh Coven 
  * Sire to Yuta and Jaehyun 
  * Soul Bond with Yuta and Kun, True Soul Bond with Jaehyun
  * Power: Order
    * He can give commands that vampires and humans alike will respond to 
    * Only Lucas has resisted, due to his lineage. Unknown if it works on Jeno 



Johnny

  * A Borne Vampyre as well 
    * Oh my god I don’t think I ever figured out how old Johnny is. He’s slightly older than Doyoung, maybe by 50-100 years? Possibly 1200? 
    * An Elder
  * Co-Head of the Kim/Suh Coven 
  * Sire to Taeyong, a former Childe who was killed in by Hunters (around the 1580s) 
  * Partners with Taeyong and Ten, not mated to either 
  * Familial Soul Bond to Chenle 
  * Power: super strength, sometimes manifests as a sonic boom 



Taeyong 

  * 2nd Generation Vampire 
    * Will be an Elder once he reaches 800 years old 
    * 750 years old
  * Partners with Johnny and Ten, he’ll be talking them into getting Mated <3 
  * Johnny is his Sire 
  * Power: Cellular Memory Theory: by drinking someone’s blood, he sees their memories for as long as their blood is in his system. If he were to completely drain someone to turn them, there is a risk he could lose himself in their experience. 
    * Therefore, he chooses not to drink blood and has found that a mix of coconut water (to simulate plasma) and iron tablets work pretty well, but he goes through like a fuckin’ bottle a day 



Yuta

  * 2nd Generation Vampire 
    * 394 years old 
  * Doyoung is his Sire, he is Sire to Mark 
  * Soul Bonded to Mark and Doyoung
  * From the beginning of tokugawa Japan 
    * They left months before they announced sakoku (complete national isolation) 
    * Met Doyoung in Edo when he was about 15, traveled with him for 10 years then was turned
  * Power: Telekinesis 



Jaehyun 

  * 2nd Generation Vampire
    * Like a week old 
  * Doyoung is his Sire
  * Soul Bonded to Yukhei and Ten, True Soul Bond is Doyoung
  * Power: undetectablilty (invisibility and can hide himself from telepathic links such as a Blood Link or from Soul Bonds) 



Jungwoo

  * 3rd Generation Vampire 
    * 900 years old (an Elder)
  * Sire to Donghyuck and Sicheng, had a Childe but she was killed in the War 
  * Soul Bonded to Donghyuck and True Soul Bonded to Yukhei 
  * Mates with Yukhei 
    * Mating is an old magic ritual that literally mixes the essences of two people together. So now aside from the True Soul Bond, they can speak telepathically and can operate as one person 
  * Power: premonitions 



Mark 

  * 3rd Gen
    * He’s 20 in vampire terms he’s a baby! 
    * Born 1979, turned in 1999
  * Dating Donghyuck 
  * Soul Bond to Yuta 
  * Power: Matter density manipulation: basically he can walk through walls 



Donghyuck

  * 4th Gen 
    * About 50 years old 
    * He was born in 1951 and was turned around 1972 
    * Oh my god he’s a Boomer 
  * Dating Mark
  * Soul Bond to Jungwoo, Jisung, and Renjun
  * Sired by Jungwoo 
  * Power: Charm 
    * Can only do it after feeding recently and cannot press people to do something they don’t want to 



Sicheng 

  * 4th Gen 
    * 70 years old
    * He was born in the 30s and turned in the 50s 
  * Dating Taeil (!!! they’ll finally get there you guys!!) 
  * Soul Bond to Kun
  * Sired by Jungwoo
  * Power: technomancy 
    * This means after he was turned they didn’t think he had a power for the longest time, until about the 70s or so. They just assumed 4th Gens don’t get a power 



Chenle

  * Former Feral 
    * He was “manufactured” instead of Turned so he has no Sire. This also means he’s more monstrous than human because he didn’t have a Sire to help keep his sanity
    * Heals exceedingly quickly which is good because he severely hurts himself when he “transforms” 
    * Has two sets of fangs, one as long as an older 3rd gen’s would be and one as long as a baby’s should be
    * One year old 
  * Will be fully turned by Johnny
  * Mates with Jisung, we don’t know if they’re True Soul Bonds or mates 
  * Power: his ability to “transform” into a monster for now, we don’t know if he will keep that or develop something different when he is fully turned




End file.
